The present invention is directed to an automatic vending machine and, more particularly, to an automatic vending machine in which goods or the like are dispensed in response to a key card.
In an automatic vending machine, it is common for cash (coins or bills) to be used for inducing a sale. More recently, automatic vending machines which are operated exclusively by key cards have been put to practical use. In these machines, a magnetic card or other type of key card is employed for inducing a sale. In some types of such machines, even a payment can be made using such a card.
Cards used in the above-described card-operated automatic vending machines include cards conforming to industrial standards which are regulated by JIS or ISO and the like (hereinafter referred to as "standardized cards") and cards conforming to specifications so as to be suitable for use in particular automatic vending machines (hereinafter referred to as "special cards").
Methods of payment for purchases from automatic vending machines using a card system fall into two types, i.e., payment in advance and credit type payment. In accordance with the payment in advance method, a user purchases a card in advance for cash, which card stores data by means of a magnetizable configuration, corresponding to a given purchase price. Every time the card is used in the machine, the recorded information is appropriately changed so as to indicate the remaining credit amount. In accordance with the credit type payment method, a card holder utilizes a vending machine for a purchase using a card which has been issued to him. The amount of each purchase is stored in the machine, and the amounts debited against each card are accumulated over a predetermined period of time and are then billed to each card user at the end of that period.
In a card-operated automatic vending machine, it is essential to safeguard against potentially dishonest purchasers who attempt to use counterfeit cards, stolen cards or the like (measures taken against such acts are hereinafter referred to as "security measures"). In the above-described prepaying method, since purchases are paid for in advance and in cash, there is no possibility of the charges not being collected. However, the data corresponding to the amount written on a card may be altered and the altered card then used in the machine. One of the security measures which can be taken against this type of dishonest act is to mark a card by, for example, punching the same with a pattern corresponding to the purchased amount. It is for this reason that the prepaying method generally employs a special card.
Although the prepaying method is advantageous from the viewpoint of security measures, the special cards used in this method are typically abandoned when the amount of credit shown on the card is expended, disadvantageously making the costs of card provision higher.
Moreover, in the conventional automatic vending machine in which a prepaid card is employed for purchase, a card is either sold over the counter or in an automatic vending machine provided for dispensing such cards. If it is desired to use a card issued in accordance with either one of the above methods in automatic vending machines throughout the country, which machines may be exclusively operated by cards of a particular type or have common ownership, additional expense is incurred in controlling the stock of cards as well as in installing the card issuing machines.
On the other hand, in the deferred paying method, since the standardized cards issued are used over a long period, durable material such as plastic may be employed. As for the security measures necessary for this method, a list of defective cards may be stored in the vending machine for checking against each card when used. Generally, however, the quantity of defective cards is enormous, and the vending machine therefore requires an expensive memory unit having a large capacity. Further, the list of defective cards has to be frequently updated, and, therefore, the list already held in each machine must likewise be updated.
Alternatively, to provide security measures in the method of payment on credit, an on-line authorization terminal may be used to check cards to ensure that they are valid. This terminal is necessarily provided in each vending machine and is connected to an on-credit checking system through existing telephone lines. This security measure, however, incurs expenses in the form of rents for the authorization terminal equipment, fees for the on-credit checking system and charges for the telephone lines employed. These charges are of course added to the cost of maintaining a vending machine and ultimately passed on to the consumer.
An additional security measure which can be used in the above described key card vending machine is a device which takes physical control of a card after determining that it is invalid. In key card vending machines wherein a card custody device is employed, additional expense is incurred in maintaining the card custody device as well as returning cards to their owners or issuers. These expenses are also added to the cost of maintaining a vending machine.
Thus, conventional key card operated automatic vending machines are subejct to a number of limitations because of their cost and the necessity for security measures.